Modern consumer and industrial electronic devices require storage of information, such as digital photographs, electronic mail, calendar, or contacts. These devices can be electronic systems, such as notebook computers, desktop computers, servers, televisions, and projectors, and are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. Preserving the user data stored in the storage devices is of the utmost importance.
As recording technologies advance in hard disk drives, the performance and capacity has increased while the size has decreased. The pressure to produce smaller storage devices has led to the combining of integrated functions that can reside in a compatible technology. Many functions of the storage devices require analog control and sensitivity that cannot be provided by digital logic processes. The control interface between the digital functions and the analog control mechanisms continues to grow based on features and performance of the storage devices. The number of control bits in the control interface can increase the size of the packages and increase cost of the storage device.